


Los buenos tiempos

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No me digas así —reclamó hastiado, odiaba los apodos, ¡Era Shura! SHURA nada más. No cabrita, ni Shurita, ni nada. S-H-U-R-A. El italiano ocultó el dolor, pues en un pasado no muy lejano a Capricornio no le molestaba ese apodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los buenos tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Masami Kurumada, Masami Kurumada. Saint Seiya le pertenece.

El Patriarca se aclaró la voz y volvió a revisar los papeles. Inspiró el enrarecido aire y apoyando una mano en la frente negó reiteradas veces para luego continuar con tono solemne. Todos sus Santos lo escuchaban aunque en un principio con atención, ahora con desgano:

—Discusión número 372: Saga y su salón de juegos.

Nuevos cuchicheos se escucharon por todo el recinto hasta que el aludido se defendió.

—¡Y sí! ¡Tengo derecho! Si Shaka puede tener un jardín detrás de su Templo, ¿por qué no yo un salón de juegos?

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, Saga —reprochó Virgo sentado a un costado de Aioria quien echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para que los dos implicados discutiesen sin involucrarlo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —calmó Shion suspirando. —Saga, veremos qué podemos hacer. ¿Qué tipos de juegos? —haberse visto, un tipo de la edad de Saga con esas pretensiones.

—Mesa de pool, fichines. ¿Por qué no un escenario?

—¿Escenario? —preguntó alguien.

—Sí —asintió con la seriedad característica que portaba el Santo de la tercera casa—, para que me bailen las damas cuando...

—No, Saga —negó la máxima eminencia—; tendrás tu mesa de pool, tus maquinas y listo. Prosigo. —Shion revisó los papeles de nuevo—Discusión número 373: Milo y su manicura.

Ahí sí que nadie cuchicheó, todos posaron asombrados la vista en el mentado Santo, hasta que Aphrodite susurró hiriente:

—Ah, conque yo era el rarito aquí ¿eh?

—Es que... —balbuceó Escorpio—debo cuidar de Antares y...

—No se puede meter a un desconocido aquí —reclamó Muu quien hasta la discusión numero 373 se había mantenido callado.

—Por eso –interrumpió el Patriarca—alguien aprenderá manicura. —Todos, absolutamente todos guardaron silencio y observaron hacia otro lado. —Algún Santo de Plata —remató y sus Santos respiraron aliviados.

Las disparatadas discusiones siguieron su marcha; perdieron toda la mañana debatiendo sobre esos asuntos de suma importancia para los Santos. Es que sí, para ellos era importante, hasta que de nuevo las diferencias surgieron.

—Discusión numero 847: Aphrodite y un jardinero.

—No, no y no —negó el Santo de Piscis (por sí no quedó claro)—: NO.

—Aphrodite —pronunció Aldebarán en son de queja y fue Shion quien intervino.

—Sí, Aphrodite, habrá un jardinero.

—Mis rosas son muy especiales, no quiero que cualquiera las toque.

—Pero Aphrodite, nadie puede subir a una reunión del Patriarca sin llegar envenenado —se sumó un Dohko rejuvenecido que también se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, pero ese era un tema que lo concernía a él por completo.

—Mírame, aun estoy tratando de recuperarme —se quejó Aioros sumándose—, volví de la muerte pero tus rosas buscan matarme cada día. No se puede vivir así.

—Pero si el Patriarca no realiza reuniones _tan_ seguido —dijo refiriéndose a la queja de Libra—, ahora nomás para estas cosas pero... —Piscis se defendió sin pensar en dar el brazo a torcer.

—O será que Dohko tiene algunas reuniones de carácter urgente que no nos involucra a nosotros —acotó Saga por lo bajo, pero Dohko tenía un buen oído y lo asesinó metafóricamente con la mirada.

Y la discusión siguió, algo así como la guerra de los mil días. Parecía que la única forma de ponerse de acuerdo era con una Exclamación de Athena; ¡eso si que definiría la discusión! Aunque era una medida muy drástica y prohibida. Sin embargo alguien, muy (no sabio) inteligente se podría decir, aportó la luz al problema… o bueno, no una solución, pero Shura, ajeno, COMPLETAMENTE ajeno a las estupideces que se discutían, vociferó un sincero:

—¿De verdad hay que discutir estas cosas?

Silencio sepulcral, todos lo miraron asombrados, como quien dice una verdad absoluta e irrefutable, más algunas expresiones cambiaron a desconcierto: ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Si no discutían esos asuntos, qué hacían durante todo el día?

—¿Perdón?, Shura —pronunció Shion parpadeando varias veces.

—Digo, ya perdimos demasiadas horas discutiendo estas cosas —Capricornio empezaba a dudar, quizás no había sido bueno decir lo que pensaba, sin embargo alguien salió en su rescate.

—Desde que volvimos a la vida perdemos el día entero discutiendo estos temas —acotó Camus.

(¡Oh! Camus estaba ahí, qué sorpresa).

—¿Y ustedes que proponen?

Nuevo silencio (por unos segundos) hasta que todos rompieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, el recinto del Patriarca fue el caos absoluto, hasta que Death Mask, en realidad bromeando no hablando en serio vociferó _¡fiesta de bienvenida!_

—Ah… esa es una buena idea —comentó Aldebarán.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó Shion. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se comía? ¿Se bebía?—Pues... no es mala idea...

Nadie lo podía creer. ¿De verdad habría una fiesta en el aburrido Santuario o sólo el Patriarca estaba jugando con sus corazones de pollo? Pero no, era verdad, en medio de la emoción tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para los preparativos. ¿Invitarían a alguien? ¿O sería sólo una fiesta por y para ellos? ¿Y qué festejaban? ¿Que estaban vivos o que habían ganado la guerra? En fin, en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenían todo fríamente calculado para esa noche. ¡Esa noche! No otra, uno nunca sabe cuando algún desubicado se le puede ocurrir hacer una guerra; eso aprendieron los Santos con el tiempo: que la vida había que vivirla en el hoy, en el presente.

La gran noche llegó, y aunque eran ellos solos, la idea de hacer "algo distinto" los motivó por demás. La fiesta fue algo sobria y muy tranquila; no, nada de Santos borrachos corriendo desnudos por el recinto del Patriarca, o dando vueltas alrededor de la estatua de Athena, no. Tranquilos bebían de sus copas el vino, charlando animadamente entre ellos, mientras el Patriarca sentado en su gran trono cual rey desterrado (es decir, por Saga en un pasado) observaba a sus súbditos entretenerse sanamente.

Y a otros aburriéndose...

Shura se encontraba cabeceando a un costado, sentado apartados de todos con la espalda apoyada en la húmeda pared. Hasta que Géminis, al verlo tan pasivo, no tuvo mejor idea que complicarle la existencia.

—¡Ey! Tú, cabrita —sabía, por el pasado, cuánto le molestaba ese mote—, trae más vino que se está acabando —no era cierto, había bastante vino, pero le dio morbo fastidiarlo; se le puede echar la culpa al alcohol y a la falta de costumbre.

Capricornio se incorporó con lentitud y frunciendo el ceño, con esa mirada tan característica de él que lo dejaba como un demonio insensible dispuesto a masacrar cuanto geminiano se le cruzase en el camino. Saga sonrió y acotó con rapidez:

—El apodo va con cariño.

—¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte tu apodo? —acusó el español cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, Shura —espetó Géminis, lo único que quería hacer era integrarlo un poco, que en teoría el paria era él por ser el antiguo traidor—; ve a buscar más vino, que se está terminando.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Se puede saber?

—Porque tú estás al pedo; no en pedo, que es muy distinto —corrigió con el dedo índice en alto—; lo mandaría a Aldebarán pero ya no se puede poner en pie. —A un costado Tauro dormía sobre su brazo, desparramado en la mesa.

Shura lanzó un suspiro de hartazgo, rompió la postura y se incorporó no sin antes acotar:

—Que conste que voy porque estoy aburrido, pero a mí nadie me manda.

—No fue así en la Guerra contra Hades —contraatacó Saga valiéndose del pasado no tan pasado.

—¡Uh! —se escuchó decir a coro—¡PELEA!

Pero Capricornio no se dejó llevar por eso y siguió su camino con paso lento. La bodega quedaba detrás del recinto del Patriarca y no era la habitación de Athena (o bueno, lo fue en un pasado, ahora convertido en bodega). Cuando el español quiso darse cuenta ya tenía compañía.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con aspereza—¿Quién te invitó?

—Es que debo acompañarte en esta difícil misión, no vaya a ser cosa que te olvides del vino o te ataquen en el camino de regreso —respondió Death Mask con sarcasmo, acotando entre dientes—: No me hace gracia acompañarte, así que no preguntes obviedades.

—¿Y entonces? Puedes volver por donde viniste.

—No, porque si es así, tú solo podrías traer cuatro botellas como mucho, y entre cuantas más traigamos menos veces tendremos que venir —¡Mentira! Excusa barata, Cáncer lo sabía. —Eres poco inteligente Shurita.

—No me digas así —reclamó hastiado, odiaba los apodos, ¡Era Shura! SHURA nada más. No cabrita, ni Shurita, ni nada. S-H-U-R-A.

El italiano ocultó el dolor, pues en un pasado no muy lejano a Capricornio no le molestaba ese apodo. Llegaron a la cochina bodega del demonio y allí Shura escogió algunos vinos, entre blancos, tintos, rosados. Cuando Death Mask atravesó la puerta, esta se cerró bruscamente con un chirrido escalofriante. Shura prendió la luz y lo miró como quien mira el estiércol de vaca.

—Ya, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado? —apuró el español—Toma los vinos y lárgate. Sin responder la agresión, Death Mask tomó cuatro botellas de vino, dos en cada mano, y se dispuso a ir hasta la puerta, dejó a un costado dichas botellas e intento abrir. Shura ya estaba listo, volteó encontrándose a Cáncer luchando contra esa puerta maciza; ¿qué estaba pasando?—Cangrejo, apúrate, no tengo todo el día...

—No se abre...

—¿Eh?

—Que no se abre. —Shura iba a explotar. Una voz en el interior del tercer Santo le gritó: _¡CUIDADO! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!_ —No me mires así —Death Mask frunció la frente—, no fue mi culpa.

—¡Ah! ¿No? ¡¿Entonces de quién fue? ¡¿De Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz? ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

—¡QUE NO SE ABRE! —Cáncer, por completo sacado, giró el picaporte con violencia mostrándole al otro que esta no cedía.

—Déjame a mí —Shura depositó las botellas sobre la mesada de madera y volteando exclamó—: ¡EXCALIBUR!

—¡NO! —Cáncer le frenó el brazo—¡¿Qué haces?

—¡Déjame! ¡Yo la abriré! —comenzaron un inútil forcejeo.

—¡Reacciona Shura! ¡Esta puerta fue creada con orichalcum! ¡No podrás destruirla ni en mil años!

—¡¿Y quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió hacer una puerta con ese material?

—El Patriarca.

—Ah... —Shura se tranquilizó y se acomodó la ropa desordenada por el ajetreo.

—Tranquilo, en cuanto se les termine el vino los borrachos van a venir a buscarnos.

 _¿Y mientras tanto qué?_ se preguntaron. Unos segundos de silencio, de pie allí, sin siquiera mirarse. ¿Si gritaban? ¿Alguien los escucharía? No, estaban muy lejos.

¡Y ahora! Qué castigo. Shura suspiró y con desgano tomó una botella, le quitó el precinto y con los dientes intentó deshacerse del corcho hasta que vio un elemento punzante sobre la pequeña mesada de madera que le sirvió para lograr su cometido (sí tan solo Milo estuviese allí, con Antares podría abrir esa botella con más facilidad pero no, tenía que quedarse encerrado con Death Mask). Bebió como quien toma agua, hasta que Cáncer con rudeza le quito la botella y lo imitó, para luego dejarse caer sentado en el suelo. El español lo siguió para poder quitarle la botella con más tosquedad y beber de ella.

En apariencias ninguno de los dos diría nada, a decir verdad ambos reconocían que no se llevaban muy bien; lo cierto era que Shura no se llevaba muy bien con ninguno de sus compañeros desde que había vuelto a la vida, menos con ese humor escatológico. Y Death Mask, D.M era un tipo de esos que uno dice "difícil". _Jodidamente jodido_ para tratar.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo —se quejó Shura golpeando violentamente con su puño la puerta, estirándose un poco desde donde estaba sentado.

Death Mask nada acotó y era cierto: siguió pasando el tiempo y nadie apareció, ellos dos sumidos en un silencio desgarrador, hasta que el ruido de los huesos de Capricornio se hicieron escuchar cuando éste giró los brazos para descontracturarse.

—Te falta aceite —bromeó Cáncer.

—Estoy durmiendo mal —¿respondió? el español con desinterés.

—Necesitas unos masajes entonces —con algo de pena el italiano se ofreció—: Yo hago buenos masajes si quieres...

Shura movió los hombros, ¿era, acaso, una invitación? Con suma lentitud —no vaya a ser cosa que un rápido movimiento provocase la furia del español— Death Mask se situó detrás y comenzó a masajear la espalda de su compañero.

En pocos minutos ambos se soltaron bastante y lograron dialogar escuetamente sobre diversas cosas.

—No sé por qué hace eso... —exclamó Shura.

—Es el patriarca, si no discute esas cosas ¿quién se encarga?

—Sí, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa... —acotó Capricornio para luego reconocer—: Oye, haces buenos masajes, ¿dónde aprendiste?

—Tuve tanto tiempo para perder que ya has visto… estuve leyendo algunos libros sobre reflexologia.

Death Mask no pudo ver la cara de desconcierto en su compañero, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado al italiano loco aprendiendo esas cosas? En fin, el español ahí se encontraba sacando provecho de eso.

—Lo que sí, no tengo a quien hacerle masajes para aplicar lo que aprendo, y ni tampoco tengo quien me haga. —Eso había sonado a "Solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado", y se sintió patético, por eso acoto con prisa y desprecio—: Igual, no me interesa.

—¿Tinto, blanco o rosado?

—Tinto —respondió Death Mask.

Dos botellas yacían vacías a los costados. Shura se estiró y abrió la tercera. Algo tomados, lo que no se dice borracho del todo pero bastantes desinhibidos y alegres, se encontraban sentados en el suelo y enfrentados. No sabían cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero para ellos ya eran años, cabía la posibilidad que sus compañeros se hubiesen ido a dormir y si era así ¡nunca más los encontrarían! Al menos hasta que alguien preguntase por alguno de ellos, pero quién, ¿quién preguntaría por Death Mask? ¿Quién preguntaría por Shura? La desesperación comenzó a dominarlos, sin embargo Death Mask propuso hacer algo para perder el tiempo y no pensar estupideces.

—Sí, ¿pero qué? —Shura se cruzó de brazos reticente a todo—No hay cartas, no hay nada. Piedra, papel o tijeras es aburrido después de varias manos.

—Verdad, consecuencia.

—Pero...

—Ya Shura, eso o nos matamos entre nosotros; ¿qué prefieres?

—Matarnos entre nosotros.

—Empiezo yo —Cáncer ignoró la decisión de su compañero—, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

—Verdad, bobo. ¿Qué prenda podrías hacerme aquí?

El insultado entrecerró los ojos y se guardó la posible respuesta no amable para preguntar:

—¿Es cierto que en el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Aioria te pusiste tan borracho que Saga te tuvo que cargar hasta tu Templo?

Shura escondió la mirada para responder:

—Verdadero.

Y el italiano rompió a reír para luego acotar:

—Entonces fuiste tú quien vomitó en la entrada.

—Bueno, mi turno —desvió el implicado algo avergonzado—, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

—Consecuencia.

—¡Ya, Death Mask! No seas tonto. Aquí no puedo hacerte una prenda —aunque sí se podría.

—Y bueno, ¿para qué preguntas? Verdad.

—Fue tu idea —se quejó el español antes de proseguir—: ¿Es verdad que tú cuidaste de mí esa misma noche?

Un momento incómodo para el cangrejo. ¿Quién se lo había contado? Y esa incomodidad pudo leérsele en el rostro.

—Verdadero —y antes de que el otro le preguntase razones explicó—: No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Mi turno: ¿por qué te emborrachaste ese día?

—Está mal formulada la pregunta: ¿Es verdad que...?

—Bueno —canturreó Cáncer suspirando en señal de hartazgo. ¿Cómo hacerle la pregunta bien hecha?—¿Es verdad que discutiste con Aioria?

—Verdadero —respondió con firmeza—¿Es verdad que tú cambiaste?

—¿Eh? —se desorientó—No entiendo la pregunta.

—Deja —negó con la cabeza—; no importa —se apuró, arrepentido de preguntar.

—No, ahora explícate —exigió el italiano, un poco indignado con el otro.

—Que si es verdad que tú... que ahora... que estás de parte de Athena y que... —en realidad la pregunta que quiso hacerle Shura fue: _¿Tú realmente volviste a ser el mismo que yo conocí en un pasado? ¿Una buena persona?_

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Mi turno —reclamó entre dientes, algo importunado por semejante cuestionamiento. —¿Recuerdas mi verdadero nombre? —bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a inquirir antes de oír el reclamo—: ¿Es verdad que recuerdas mi nombre? —Shura frunció la frente, eso era trampa. Bebió lo último que quedaba de la tercera botella y se estiró para abrir la cuarta. —No lo recuerdas... —susurró Death Mask con una pizca de dolor.

—Alessio. Y tú, ¿recuerdas el mío?

—Fernando —reveló con premura y aceptó gustoso la botella que su amigo le ofrecía para beber.

—¿Es verdad...?

—Mi turno —exigió Death Mask interrumpiéndole.

—No, sólo te pregunté fuera del juego si recordabas mi nombre, es mi turno. —Y sin darle tiempo a réplica alguna preguntó—: ¿Es verdad que sólo yo sé tu verdadero nombre?

—Verdadero —Cáncer tomó aire, algo que para esas alturas era difícil, no supo si porque el lugar era muy cerrado o por culpa del rumbo que había tomado la conversación. —Desde que volviste de Hades tienes un humor de perros, ¿por qué?

—Está mal formulada la pregunta.

—Es fuera del juego...

—No tengo porqué responder entonces...

—No respondas. ¿Es verdad que cuando éramos niños yo fui tu primer amigo aquí?

—Verdadero, fuiste mi único amigo —agregó con cierta melancolía.

—¿Y qué paso Shura, con nosotros?

—Ya pasó tu turno, es el mío —la incomodidad del inicio volvía a acosarlo—; ¿es verdad que yo fui tu primer hombre?

Death Mask silenció, hasta parecía que había dejado de respirar, y algo turbado respondió:

—No tengo porqué responder esa pregunta... yo…

—Entonces _consecuencia_ —reclamó triunfal—, quítate la ropa.

—¡¿Eh? Está bien, respondo: Verdadero —¿Por qué actuaba así? Acaso, ¿él no buscaba eso? Quizás no de la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando.

Los compañeros y amigos de antaño se sumieron en un incondicional silencio, que se tornó muy pesado y molesto. Ambos recordando el pasado, un tanto lejano, manchado de guerras y malos recuerdos. Pero los hubo buenos, vaya que sí. Cuando Alessio llegó al Santuario Shura había sido el único que le habló y por varios años había sido su único amigo, hasta que... hasta que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, o mejor dicho ellos cambiaron y la amistad se fue disolviendo. Shura ya no miraba a Death Mask como a un amigo. Pensaban muy distinto, aunque en el fondo no del todo; sólo que Cáncer había adoptado una máscara para mostrarse frente a los demás, pero en el fondo el también tenía valores que en antaño había compartido con ese hombre. Ambos a simple vista eran opuestos, uno un traidor, el otro un fiel devoto.

Desde que Shura había vuelto a la vida, las cosas se habían vuelto aun más raras entre ellos, pues ahora Capricornio, aunque no lo fue, tuvo que sentir en carne propia el estigma del traidor, algo que para él era inimaginable.

—¿Es verdad que ya no me consideras tu amigo? —se animó a pronunciar Death Mask dejando entrever el sufrimiento que el detalle le causaba, aunque quisiese ocultarlo por mero orgullo.

Con suma pena Shura fue sincero:

—Verdadero. —Cáncer descendió la vista al suelo y luego buscó la botella para vaciarla de un trago. —¿Es verdad que yo fui tu único hombre? —la pregunta tuvo otra intención.

—Falso —se sinceró el italiano fijando las pupilas en el otro, y con seguridad acotó—: pero sí el más importante en mi vida. Si en cuanto al primero hombre te refieres a… —no podía decirlo— sí... —respirando con dificultad prosiguió—¿Es verdad que me darías la posibilidad de ser tu amigo de nuevo?

—Falso —Shura estiró el cuerpo para susurrar en el rostro de su compañero—, no quisiera ser sólo tu amigo.

Sintiendo la peligrosa y ansiada proximidad de Capricornio, Death Mask murmuró con nerviosismo:

—Podríamos intentar ser primero amigos de vuelta y... —se quedó a medio decir cuando el español rozó apenas los labios con un beso.

El italiano entre abrió un poco la boca para permitir la invasión, al mismo tiempo que el español lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo furiosamente, tornando luego el beso algo más suave y cálido. Y Death Mask tuvo que reconocer que las cosas le habían salido demasiado bien, más de lo que aspiraba en un inicio, ya que no aspiraba siquiera a una nueva amistad con Shura quizás sólo conocer los motivamos del distanciamiento. Ahora no sólo había logrado eso, Capricornio lo estaba besando como en antaño, con esa furia desbordante y esa calidez humana.

Tan mal no le había salido la excusa del vino y de la puerta, había anhelado poder hablar con el español de esos temas que por muchos años le rondaron en la cabeza; lo había intentando en el pasado pero éste se mostraba cada año más reticente a cruzar siquiera unas palabras con él, detalle que lograba afligir al italiano aunque éste lo ocultase en su cinismo diario.

En lo mejor del beso, cuando Shura se encontraba desabrochando con sensualidad el primer botón de la negra camisa de Death Mask, alguien abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —se quejó Milo—Hace cuatro horas que Saga los mandó a buscar el vino. En fin… la fiesta ya terminó —se retiró dejando la puerta abierta.

Shura se quedo con cara de "¡¿qué carajo pasó aquí?" y posó las pupilas que denotaban furia en su amigo, éste se limitó a reír de manera muy macabra. Comprendiendo la situación Capricornio continuó el juego:

—¡Death Mask! ¿Es verdad que la puerta no estaba trabada?

—Verdadero —las carcajadas de Cáncer fueron más bulliciosas.

Y nada pudo hacer el español, ¿qué más daba? Había valido la pena estar cuatro horas encerrados ahí. Si tan sólo Shura hubiese intentado girar el picaporte hacia arriba, se hubiese dado cuenta, pero por suerte no lo hizo. El italiano consiguió hablar con Capricornio, y éste —aunque le molestó un poco la artimaña— tuvo que admitir que la astucia de Death Mask lo excitaba por demás, y se lo demostró en su Templo de la mejor manera… como en los buenos tiempos.

 **Fin**


End file.
